A conventional steering wheel lock device of this type is designed as follows. When the key is turned between a plurality of unlocking positions, for instance "ON" and "ACC", the turning of the key is controlled by a regulating lever. Consequently, the key may not be turned to the locking position after the automobile has stopped. Therefore, the operator must turn the key while depressing a push button to turn the regulating lever thereby releasing the key.
With the above-described conventional steering wheel lock device, the key rotor can be turned to the locking position only when the key is turned while the push button is depressed. Therefore, the depression of the push button and the turning of the key must be carried out with only one hand. Thus, the operation of the device is rather troublesome; that is, the conventional steering locking device is low in operability.
For example, a conventional steering wheel lock device has been disclosed by Japanese Patent Unexamined publication No. 246969/1985. In this prior art, as shown in FIGS. 11, 12, 13, and 14, a manually operated latch 112 is slidably provided in parallel with an axis of a rotating member 105. The latch lever 112 has a projection 112a directed toward a rotating member 105. A coaxial groove is provided on a cylindrical outer surface of the rotating member 105 and the projection 112a slides along the groove. The groove comprises two sections, that is, a first section 115 and a second section 116, provided away from each other in both the axial and circumferential directions of the rotating member 105 and connected with each other through a junction groove. The projection 112a is engaged with the first groove 115 or the second groove 116 and slides therebetween as desired. This prior art arrangement achieves a dual operation mechanism. Therefore, it is not always necessary to perform the movement of the operating member and the rotation of the key rotor at the same time.
In this arrangement, however, when the rotating member is not suitably fitted in the axial direction, it is difficult to determine relative positions between the projection 112a and the grooves. Therefore the operation of this device becomes troublesome. In order to eliminate theses defects, the rotating member 105 must be located on a suitable position in the axial direction. Therefore, precision thereof must be improved. As a result, this prior art device is difficult to manufacture and install.